


HANA

by mustloveGENE



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustloveGENE/pseuds/mustloveGENE
Summary: 存档2016/06
Relationships: 数原龙友/片寄凉太
Kudos: 1





	HANA

花はなんで枯れるのだろう

鳥はなんで飛べるのだろう

風はなんで吹くのだろう

月はなんで 明かり照らすの

何故ボクはココにいるんだろう

何故キミはココにいるんだろう

何故キミに出逢えたんだろう

キミに出逢えた事 それは運命

……

歌声不息，在场馆回荡。

龙友带着眼镜坐在观众席前排，支着下巴，觉得音效还不错，不过有一段还可以再改进一下。他在脑子里模拟副歌部分，凉太却在这时候走下了舞台，在音乐中把手伸向了他。

录音里的歌声像一种背景，就像电视剧里的插曲。

龙友被拉上舞台，路上不知谁顺手递给了他一个麦克风。凉太握着另一个麦克风看着他，他们的手仍然拉在一起。

有点奇怪的感觉。

“那个，谢谢你。”凉太对着话筒突然说，声音在整个场馆响起。

在后面排练跳舞的队友齐刷刷转头来看了他们一眼。

“我以为这里应该用唱的。”龙友笑了笑说。

“好像确实是。”凉太点点头。

“像这样把粉丝请上台，这样一边凝视一边继续唱……要表达的谢意就都演绎出来了吧。”

“嗯，要有爱意。”凉太眼睛忽闪忽闪着。

小森正好做了一个跳跃动作，落点就在他们旁边，听到后欢乐地重复了一句，“爱意，是爱意~”然后被亚岚伸手捶了一下。

“好吧，”龙友沉吟着，“为了表达爱意，这里应该有一点互动，比如把围巾给粉丝带上……”

他做了一个取围巾的动作，趁机挣脱了手。

凉太歪着头，像想什么一样呆了一秒。

龙友的手停在半空中。

“喂，发什么呆，你太高了，埋一下头。”

凉太言听计从地低下脖子。

“好了，到时候就这样吧。”他示意凉太可以了。

于是这一段的排练就这么结束了。

下来后龙友对亚岚总结道，“好像只有我一个人在认真排练。”

亚岚飞快地摆摆手，“哪里哪里，我也很认真。”

“好吧，我觉得互动那段还是哪里不对，你有什么建议？”

“这算是在请教我？好难得……”

龙友做了一个我已经在生气了的表情，但亚岚并不吃他这套。

“我觉得挺好，”亚岚应付地比划了一下，“到时候大家分别下去牵一个粉丝上来，各自设计一下互动，比如我可以拿一个摄像机和粉丝合照一下，我猜Mandy可能会邀请粉丝也一起跳一段？然后你呢，你们VO啊，可以就像刚才那样……”

龙友打断他，“是想让你给一点不同的建议。”

“像刚才那样挺好啊，你觉得哪里不对主要还是相方的问题……”

“相方的问题？”他有点摸不透亚岚的意思。

“粉丝才不会像凉太那样……”

“哪样？”

亚岚白了他一眼，“你自己知道诶。”

他也干脆地白了亚岚一眼，“知道还要你干嘛？”

“哎哎，粉丝会配合地很好的，放心吧，”亚岚拍拍他，“放松一点。”

“果然只有我一个人在认真……”

亚岚仍然在笑，他们每次的讨论结果都近似于这样。

最终的舞台上，他让粉丝把手搭在他的手上，像请公主一般带她走上去。

他握着话筒对着粉丝深情地唱，近距离时才发现粉丝的脸上用颜料写着【凉太】两个字。

それは運命。

歌词里这么说。

台下是热烈的欢呼，挥舞的荧光棒，黄黑格子的旗子，还有高举的手臂，排山倒海合唱的声音。

余光里队员们都专注而投入，亚岚果然在执行用DV机拍摄粉丝的计划，计划外的是他可能拍了更长时间的小森。Mandy他们几个在逗粉丝笑。

他下意识地望向凉太，对方也像有感应般隔着距离看向他。

他们对唱了两句，有那么一刻龙友只觉得眼前像是回闪好几年，他们相遇，合宿，修行，排练，流汗，然后一起并肩站在这里。舞台的光隙是如此盛大，像是没顶的洪流，他看不清，也触摸不到，但歌声当中他们始终互相陪伴和一起奔跑。

凉太以前还叫他前辈的，龙友走神地想，但现在啊，他伸出手去都需要凉太低一下头才能够到了。

粉丝脸上的那两个字还在他的眼前晃啊晃。

他明白亚岚说的不一样了，他当然不会在对着粉丝时不安起来，不会操心，更不会一下子百感交集地越想越远。

真糟糕啊，龙友低头擦了擦眼角，被晃得眼花，什么都看不清。

他控制着情绪，努力唱得平稳。他们的声音一直在不同的轨道流淌，却又完美地叠合在一起。

龙友又有点好笑，他想起网路上有评论说GENE也有好多恋爱歌但都没有女主角诶。

然后那条评论又自问自答，嘛，没有也无所谓了。

无所谓了，梦想啊，爱啊，他们自己就是主角。

粉丝快下去时凉太特地小跑了过来，对脸上写着他名字的粉丝说谢谢，然后把自己的围巾圈在粉丝的脖子上，粉丝激动而开心地跳着。龙友温和地站在一旁，凉太跑回自己位置时对他眨了眨眼睛。

演唱会比想象更成功，他们在GENE、GENE的欢呼中退场。

他沉浸在情绪里，仿佛呆在一场绮丽绚烂的梦里无法醒来。

退场通道里凉太好像在等他，一走过去就被用力拥抱了一下。

他想假装自己没流泪，但显然是徒劳。

“不要担心啊……”凉太把手搭在他肩膀上。

他说不出话来，大概一发声就会哽咽，但不妨碍他端着架子无声谴责凉太一眼。这家伙搂过来的动作太过亲昵，却又恰到好处到他不想挣脱。

“抱歉抱歉。”凉太又说。

他不知道凉太为什么而道歉。

“那个啊，抢了前辈的点子，我把围巾圈给前辈选上来的粉丝啦……”

“没关系……”这只是小事吧。

“但这可是前辈为了表达爱意的环节，”凉太停下来，站到了他面前，“就当是补偿，干脆龙友君把自己的围巾带给我吧！”

凉太表情却认真而无辜，并且自觉而乖巧地低下了脖子。

龙友立在原地，心跳像潮汐。

远处队友在休息里打闹着庆功，有staff在催促着他们快过来。

他下意识地取下围巾搭在凉太的脖子上，他的相方兼后辈开心地眨着眼睛。

“谢谢你。”他们突然同时说。

有片刻的宁静，仿佛能听到彼此的心跳。

然后凉太先笑了出来。

“一起过去吧。”

龙友点了点头，手被再一次拉起来。

身后的场馆里仍然回荡着乐响，半空里就像有花在悄悄绽放。

キミに出逢えた事 それは运命，それは運命。

他一边走一边想。

雨上がり 虹架かり

青あらしに生まれし光

ここにゆるぎない大切な物

気づいてる“爱する"ということ

Fin.


End file.
